recipesfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Statuary
Elocina 15:31, 18 May 2008 (UTC) Nutritional Value Template Hi! Thanks for adding the Nutritional Value template. I just wanted to let you know that Recipes Wiki has a similar template called Nutritionfacts. Would it be a good idea to somehow merge aspects of the two templates together? Let me know what you think. Elocina 14:42, 24 June 2008 (UTC) Merge/Title Templates I've done a search and haven't found either a merge or title template. I know there was one in the works back when Recipes Wiki was Foodie. I put a post up about it on the Kitchen Table forum. Also, I cleaned out the Avocado Varieties page so that all of the pages on there have actual content. It took awhile because I needed to delete all the empty categories, subcategories and articles for each variaty of avocado. There were even sub-varieties. Elocina 05:00, 29 June 2008 (UTC) Melon category Hope you don't mind my asking, but why did you bring back the melong category after nominating it for deletion? Elocina 20:09, 3 July 2008 (UTC) No More Melons Variations Category Just wanted to let you know that I was able to clean out the Melons Variations category, get rid of all the categories that acted as article headings and move everything to. There are still a lot of blank articles. Do you think they should be deleted or kept around so someone can add things? Elocina 23:04, 5 July 2008 (UTC) Monthly Collaboration Project Hi! While I'm on your talkpage, I wanted to approach you about an idea I had -- given that you're the most active contributor here atm besides myself. I was wondering what you thought of having some monthly collaboration project which would be featured each month on the front page. I'm trying to create ways to foster more of a community here and get more people involved. Can you think of any ideas for a monthly project? One idea would be to create content for the blank melon articles. Merge Template I finally found a version of a merge template I was toying around with, back when Recipes Wiki was Foodie. I'm not the best template person, so if you want to tinker with it, be my guest. To my knowledge, there's no title template here. Also, I finally responded to your comments about the category tree structure. Sorry I didn't do it earlier, but I just noticed it in the Kitchen Table forum. Elocina 17:16, 12 July 2008 (UTC) subcategorization I understand where you are coming from, however, I think it's important to have things in separate subcategories. I think that having a subcategory like Milk and Cream makes the dairy category easier to navigate. Additionally, as the wiki grows, subcategories like Milk and Cream will probably get even bigger. I suggest that you bring this up in the Kitchen Table forum. That way, the community will have a chance to get involved in the discussion. Elocina 15:17, 26 July 2008 (UTC)